Never Again Will I See You
by I Love Hott Evil Men
Summary: It has been 15 years since Yuki and Shuichi got married. Though, in those 15 years, unknown to Shuichi, Yuki has been cheating on him since they first got together...with his best friend. Now Hiro starts to regret it...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation.

**Never Again Will I See You**

The blonde sat in his office in front of his laptop, a cigarette lit between his lips and a Budweiser next to the laptop. It was quiet so far, but the writer knew such luxaries wouldn't last for very long when he had a husband like him. As he thought about the luxary of silence he typed away, his fingers going at an even pace acroos the keyboard, and when he thought of his husband he heard banging and yelling at the apartment door. "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki, open the door! I forgot my keys! Yuki!"

The yelling could be heard throughout the whole apartment and as the yelling and banging of the door continued without even a hint of ceasing, he had to resist the urge to groan. Taking one last swig of his beer after he puffed out a cloud of smoke he got up and went to answer the door. When he reached the door and opened, he went to the side to get out of his husband's way as his young companion went to get his keys.

The singer came back, keys in hand, and turned to face his novelist. "Yuki, I'll probably be coming home either later tonight or in the morning. Ryuichi seems to like dragging me off after work lately." The singer informed him as-a-matter-of-factly, then gave him a kiss and a swift munch of the ear as he left. This caused Yuki to yell and punch the door, trying to get him, but missing the younger man entirely. Obviously, he hated being bitten on the ear. It was his 'weakness' as Tohma would say, but besides that he just plain out hated it.

Growling, he went to the kitchen to grab himself some coffee then went back to his office. He sat down at the desk and leaned back after taking a drink out of his cup and laying it down. Closing his eyes, he thought about what he'll do tonight. If Shuichi was really going to be gone until late then he was in need of something to do. He wasn't planning on just laying around all night. What he wanted to do was get laid.

Putting that into the back of his mind until later he goes back to typing his new story. Not too long after he began typing he got a phone call. Checking the ID on the phone he found that it was none other than Tohma Seguchi. Sighing, he answered. "What do you want, Seguchi?" Yuki asked coldly. The voice from the other end spoke and much to his dismay, found out it was not who it said on the caller ID.

"Uncle Eiri! That's such a cold greeting for nephew to hear! Please act a bit happy for once!" The voice said on the other line.

"What do you want, you little brat?!" Yuki pratically yelled into the object in his hand, his eye twitching madly.

The person giggled. "Just wanted to say 'hi' to you."

Yuki hung up soon after that was said. Him and kids do not mix. He hates kids with a passion. Tohma's kid, his nephew sadly enough, was definantly one of those kids. He made no exceptions for any kid. The fact that his nephew acts so much like Tohma irritates the hell out of him. One annoying Tohma's good enough, but two is just hell. He groaned and went back to typing, ignoring the ringing from the phone that now lay in the trash bin next to the desk. He can always get a new one.

Hiro left the building, saying bye to his band mates, manager and producer. He put on his helmet and then rode off on his motorcycle to his place. Just when he was about to make a turn that led to his aprtment his cell phone ended up going off. Parking over to the side of the street he took off his helmet and answered the cell. "Hello?"

"Come over to my place." Then the person hung up.

The guitarist ended the phone call and when he did he just sat there on his bike, staring at the cell in his hand. He knew who it was and that only made him feel regret. He sighed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket then drove onward in a different direction after his helmet got back on. This, he knew quite well, was going to be a long night.

When Hiro made it to his new destination he got off his bike, setting the helmet on the said transpotation, went inside and headed to the one apartment he would find him in. Once in front of the door that led to the man's apartment, he knocked. There was nothing at first so he knocked once more and the door opened. A blonde haired man with golden eyes revealed himself from the other side of the door. Hiro walked in once the man stepped aside to let him through and went to the livingroom to sit on the couch. The blonde followed him as soon as he shut and locked the door, sitting pretty close to the younger guitarist on the couch.

"Sex, right? You should get it from your husband, Shuichi. If you can't remember." Hiro said as he scooted away from the older man.

The blonde grunted in reply and pulled Hiro back towards him by pulling him over by the thigh. When the man got him close he pinned him onto the couch, towering over him. Hiro, though, did not struggle at this invasion of space. This was nothing new between the two men. Going behind the singer's back by the two fucking each other. A best friend and a best friend's husband. It's like a really overly done soap opera. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the hot kisses trailing down his chest and that's when he noticed that the older man had removed his shirt.

Yet, he wasn't complaining. It felt too good to let go away, but that's also the reason why he's going behind Shuichi's back by having sex with Yuki. Not exactly something he wants his best friend to know. It was so wrong. So very wrong, but felt so good.

Hiro felt his jeans ad boxers get pulled right off and saw them get flung right onto the floor carelessly then seeing Yuki have no clothes on himself either. When he saw that he knew the man was readying himself for entry and he knew he had to brace himself for this intrusion. The blonde man was not exactly very patient when it came to sex. The man either was going to be forceful or he was going to be a bit 'friendly', which to say hardly ever happened. When he felt a thrust in him and pleasure course through his body, he knew Yuki had made his move.

Yuki kept thrusting in him, holding Hiro's waist as he did so. It didn't take long until Hiro's body fell into sync with the other man's movements while he moaned with almost each moving thrust. The guitarist had to resist the urge to moan the novelist's name so he said something else entirely, saying only one word. "Rougher." It came out as a moan, yet you could hear the demand in his voice. Hearing that, Yuki happily obliged the need.

The two came to stop a few hours later after a few rounds and the two men now sit there with only boxers on them. Though, Yuki fixed that by slidding his jeans and shirt on without buttoning or zipping them, leaving Hiro the only one with just boxers on. Both men, though, had a cigarette in hand. It was something that both men would have after sexual contact with the other, Yuki out of habit with any body and Hiro out of regret. The two did this whenever Shuichi wasn't here, sometimes when he's even here. The only differenace with him here Yuki would make up a lie and just meet up with the guitarist at a motel or something.

Hiro removed the cigarette from his lips, puffed out a cloud of smoke then put his cigarette out since he was done, laying it in the ash tray as he put the rest ofhis clothes on. "I don't think we should do this anymore." The guitarist suddenly said, silence being broken at last. Yuki looked at him, putting out his own cigarette and replied, "I don't drag you over here. I tell you to come and you come on your own accord. If you didn't ever come I could always get some bitch in here and fuck them. It wouldn't matter to me. As long as I got a hole to fuck I'm good."

"You're such an ass. Sometimes I wonder how Shuichi can stand you."

"Will you stop whining. You're beginning to sound like the brat."

The guitarist sighed and sat down on the couch once again. He tilted his head back against the sofa and thought about the past thirteen years. Shuichi and Yuki have married, Tohma and Mika had their son that was now twelve years old and he himself was married to Ayaka with a six year daughter. Yet, he found himself coming back to this place or motel and being intimate with one another. In the process of intimacy that he and Yuki have shared for the past thirteen years since they first met Hiro has found himself grown attached to the writer, but has kept his mouth shut about it. The two say nothing remotely romantic to the other in fear of growing too attached to the other. But, Hiro fell in love with the writer and completely regrets it.

He regretted everything, but couldn't resist his love for the man and he didnt' want to hide it from him any longer. So, he layed his head down on the blonde's shoulder and just rested it there. Yuki didn't expect the abrupt contact without knowing about it so this caught him off guard. The writer removed Hiro from his shoulder and stood to his feet. Hiro stood after him, standing before him, eye to eye. The guitarist knew he had gone too far and knew it was time to leave, but also knew Yuki could only handle so much 'romantic' advances on him before he starts to worry or get annoyed. "I have fallen in love with you, Eiri Yuki." Hiro said as he stared back into those cold , aloof golden eyes.

Yuki just stood there and when Hiro gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, the first kiss the two ever shared over their thirteen years of affairs, he knew that the guitarist was every bit as serious as his husband. At this time he wished that the guitarist wouldn't have said that. "I come here because I love you. That's why I keep coming back." With that Hiro left the apartment, riding off on his bike. The sound of the bike being the last thing he heard as it echoed in the areabefore he plopped back down on the sofa, leaning against it as he lit yet another cigarette.

He inhaled then exhaled a fog of smoke, removing the cigarette from between his lips to between his index and middle finger. He growled. "Damn."

As Shuichi walked down the hall of the apartment complex, he heard noises. Not just any noises, but ones of sexual pleasure. He started running towards the sound, it coming from the furtherest apartment down the hall. He had just got back from Ryuichi's summer home here in Japan after getting dragged off to there. Luckily, when the two stars got to the summer home Ryuichi's director was there waiting for him after finally searching for him after a month disappearance from America. So, its been a month since he had actually spent more than five minutes with his husband. In that one month he grew suspicious about Yuki's doings, especially after he checked the recent calls his husband's made. So, he decided to come home early, evading the collision and battlefield of Ryuichi and his director to check things out.

When he reached their apartment door he knew the noises were coming from in their for sure. He hurriedly fumbled for his keys in his pockets and when he found the keys, he was shaking so much that he even had trouble putting them in the key hole. But when he get them in he ran in so fast towards the sound that he almost missed the Yuki towering over someone. He looked at Yuki. Just stared at the horror and trying to get over the fact that Yuki was naked with someone else's calves on his shoulders. He had to tear his eyes away from his husband to see who he was having sex with and boy was he in shock. He about had a heart attack.

His eyes wide and glazed in tears, he said, almost painfully, the person's name, "Hiro?"

The guitarist winced at the sound of the singer's voice and couldn't help, but not even look at him feeling so ashamed. It didn't help matters that Yuki was still inside of him and wasn't removing himself even in the pressence of his husband in the room. "Yuki, get out! Now!" Hiro pratically yelled at the blonde after that thought crossed his mind. The writer removed himself and the two got dressed as Shuichi cried.

"Hiro, how could you?! And Yuki, how could you cheat on me?!" Shuichi cried.

Neither men answered, Hiro not knowing how to explain himself and Yuki not wanting to say anything because of the fact that if he said anything it would bring the singer to more annoying cries. Something the author wasn't very tolerate of.

"How long has this been going on behind my back?!" Shuichi cried even louder than before.

Neither one answered at first, but just when Yuki was about answer, Hiro beat him to the punch. "Thirteen years. Since the day I first met him."

Shuichi cried even harder than before so Hiro tried to comfort him, but when he did he only got a punch to the face almost causing him to fall backwards. The guitarist only took it and held his cheek after the punch. The writer just decided to sit down on the sofa to have yet another cigarette, a bit frustrated that he didn't get to finish what he was doing, as he let Shuichi deal with Hiro until his turn came. The singer just kept hitting his so called best friend with Hiro just taking the blows. That is until he stops and glares at the guitarist. "Get out! You're no friend of mine! I don't even want anything to do with you!" The singer screamed, then turned his back after pushing him towards the door, "You're not even a part of the band anymore. You're no longer the guitarist for the band Bad Luck. Now, get out of my sight!"

Hiro held his head down in shame and before he left he gave the blonde writer one last glance then left. Shuichi fell to the floor and cried some more causing Yuki to supress a groan. The cries felt like hours to the writer and just when he was about to explode and yell at the younger man the cries ceased. The singer crawled over to Yuki and sat on his knees in front of him, staring at him with big tearful eyes as he grabbed onto the blonde's hands. The younger man kiss the older man's hand tenderly then his eyes bore into his. "I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you. Just, please, don't cheat on me anymore. I forgive you."

Shuichi repeated the phrase over and over again and even Eiri Yuki had to admire his husband for what he was doing. Especially since he really, to be honest, doesn't regret what he has done and won't even apologize for his wrong doings or lack of commitment. Yet, here the singer sat crying his forgiveness and pleas for something he never apologized for. It was definantly something to admire. Sighing, the author layed a hand atop his husband's head and stroked his pink locks.

The airport was full as Hiro carried his luggage to an empty seat nearby that he can sit on as he waited his ten minutes for his flight. When he reached a seat he was relieved that he actually had room to relax after being crammed tight with other people in line and in the crowd. He sighed as he relaxed and took out a photo that was in his left breast pocket, gazing at it intently and deep in thought. Ayaka and his six year old daughter, Mimiko, was in the picture. His daughter looked so much like his wife. Well, his ex-wife no wthat he signed the divorce papers she gave him after finding out his affair from Shuichi. She was madder than a wet hornet.

So mad in fact, that she was also screaming and hitting him and crying for hours afterwards when she threw her wedding ring at his face. It's been a month since that day because of the fact that the papers took awhile to get prepared. He was able to stay at the apartment they shared, though he had to sleep on the couch until the paper work was done. Though, the only reason why he was able to stay so long in the same building, yet alone the same apartment, was because Ayaka wanted him to spend as much time with their daughter Mimiko during the wait for the papers before he left. Apparently, his last chance to see his daughter until she was of age to say otherwise.

It was real tough to take in the information that he may never be able to see his daughter again until she is of age and maybe not even when she's of age to say otherwise after she finds out about why her parents divorced. The thought was so horrible that he couldn't even think about it without wanting to cry or bang his head against a wall. Everthing was already so hard to take in, he didn't need to think about the worst case scenario. Though, it wasn't like he didn't love Ayaka still, it was just that he also fell in love with the bastard Eiri Yuki. She was like a sweet sugary candy that he always enjoyed having every now and then, but also get something just as sweet in return.

He was like a drug that he could never get enough of that he pratically became addicted to almost instantly. He didn't have a picture of Yuki like his ex-wife and daughter. All he had of him was the memories of those pleasurable nights they shared. Both, to him, were very important. The pictures are important because they were images of his beloved family and those memories of those nights were also important because Yuki was only looking at him and nobody else. He loved that, but now he'll miss three very important things.

His devoted wife, his growing daughter and his friendship with Shuichi.

Friendship between Shuichi and him no longer existed. he went past the boarderline and broke the rules. Don't have sex with your best friend's husband/wife and fall in love with said people. The two men had always had a close friendship ever since high school. The two were there for each other's problems and helped the other through it. They even began a partnership in music and they even planned for it to continue no matter the how many obsticles they faced.

Yet, that won't ever happen now. Not after what he had done. From what K had told him the singer and writer were still married and it was because Shuichi forgave him and plead for the writer not to cheat anymore. He doesn't know how K found out, but he was not willing to ask. He was just happy that Yuki stayed with Shuichi, no matter how much Hiro wanted both Yuki and his family.

When he heard the intercom speak and say the flight to San Fransisco, California: United States he placed his photo back into his breast pocket, got up then began to board his flight. After he got his seat he sat down and leaned back against the seat as he waited for the plane to take off. As soon as the plane took off after the passengers got on, seated and the luggages were packed up in the plane Hiro hoped that K or Shuichi would come after him and take him back and Shuichi would forgive, allowing him back into the band, but knew that wouldn't happen. He decided to sleep on the ride to America to make time go by faster and to keep his thoughts away from his old life in Japan.

Half way through the flight his cell phone rang, playing one of Nittle Grasper's songs for the ringtone, making him jerk awake. Hiro sleepily looked for his cell phone while wondering how it could be working this far away from his service, but only shrugged it off as he took it out of his jeans pocket after finding it. With a yawn he flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Come over to my place." Yuki. He knew that voice anywhere and this time the man didn't hang up on the guitarist.

"No. I love you, but no. Never again." Hiro replied and then hung up before Yuki could get another word in.

He will never see him again. He has a new life about to begin and he has no room for the old one. As that thought went through his head he deleted each and every number from his phone book in his cell phone. After that was done he opened the plane window to his right and tossed out the phone. No matter how hard it is for him to leave most of his past behind him he did it anyways. To be able to start over and leave the ones he loves behind...

Never again will he see him.

* * *

End of oneshot. This was my very first Gravitation oneshot and I think it's crap and out of character, but I also kinda like it because it is my first Gravitation fic. I like Gravitation and all, but I'm crap when it comes to writing fanfictions for it.

The review button is on the bottom left corner so please leave a review before you leave. If I don't get at least 5 reviews I'll never write a Gravi fic again, but if I get those 5 reviews then I'll write another.

Thank You.


End file.
